Sentinel
by RockJumper
Summary: One hell of a camping trip, that's for sure. Rated M for language and stuff in later chapters.


**Yeah, I'm a brony. Deal with it. Have been for a while. So here's my story, read and review.**

_Mmm._

This is nice; just the smell of fall, with the slight chill in the air from winter fast approaching. The occasional crunch from fallen leaves, and the smell of the dry fall air.

I love this time of year. Fall and winter are absolutely amazing. The beautiful colors in the trees all across the rocky mountain landscape, the peaceful serenity of nature. I needed this.

Although.

It is kind of boring after a while. What time is it?

I glance up in the sky, looking for the sun. It's midway between the ground and dead center above me. So like what, three or four o'clock? I need something to do.

I slip my hand into my pocket and pull out my PSP. I flip on the side switch, scroll into the music folder.

Something appropriate here…

Ah-ha!

My Little Nocturne. Gotta love that song, nice and relaxing.

I set my PSP aside, stick my hand back down into my pocket and pull out my earphones. I plug the jack into the bottom left, situate the left and right speakers in my ear and hit play. I set the long to a loop, lock the buttons, and stuff it back in my pocket. Since I set the tent up when I first got here, I crawl in and rest my head on my backpack.

After a half hour or so I doze off.

…

That was a nice nap.

I pop my head back out of the tent, the sky is nearly dark. That killed some time. I scoot my head back in and zip up the tent. I crawl up to my bag and pull out a bag of Baked Lays.

Best. Chips. Ever.

Before long the bag is completely cleaned out, crumbs included. I crunch it up and stuff it into another pocket in my backpack.

Seriously now, this song is getting old. I pull out my PSP, unlock it and back out of the song. I select For The Lunar Republic, that one song that iamnotacleverpony did. I lock it once again and stuff it back in my pocket. My head falls back onto my pack, and I drift asleep once again.

…

_**Snap!**_

Wha-…huh?

I sit up in my tent. I think I heard something outside. I hope it was a fucking squirrel or something. I _really_ don't want to have to deal with a bear, shit would get real right there.

I reach in my pocket and flip off my music, turn back to my bag and dig around in the secondary pocket.

_There it is._

I pull out my Surefire flashlight.

Now…

I dig back in the main pocket and fumble around for a bit. Man, it is in here somewhere.

Bingo!

I pull out a hard L shaped case. I unsnap the side and reach in with my middle and pointer fingers.

My dad's old M1911 Pistol.

Lucky me, I already have a mag loaded up. I don't think I pulled the slide… nope. I pull it back, inserting a round into the chamber. I flip off the safety, gun in my right hand, flashlight in my left, crossed in the middle. You know, all commando style? Because I roll that way.

I inch out of the tent and flip the switch on my flashlight. I scope around the tent, nothing. I look onward to areas around the trees and bushes. Just, trees and bushes.

Maybe I was just imagining it? I guess…

_**Snap!**_

Nope!

I flip around to where I heard the sound, gun out and flashlight on the spot.

A bush. A rustling bush.

Whatever is in it can't be that bad, it is small enough to fit in that tiny little bush after all.

And then a squirrels sticks its head out. Yeah.

Damn I am paranoid, I swear.

With the safety back on I bring it back down to my side and head back into my tent.

I put the pistol back into its case and stuff it into my pack, followed by my flashlight. I zip it up and lay my head back down.

…

Damn, I haven't slept that good in ages. Time to get up.

I sit up and roll my neck, getting a few loud pops. I roll my back from my waist and get a few more pops. I inch out of my tent and observe the area. It looks… different? I mean the trees look pretty much the same, but…

Maybe I'm just crazy. Maybe.

Ah well.

Time to pack up and head out I guess.

I walk back over to the tent and fetch my stuff out from the inside. The pack gets tossed aside, I roll up the blanket I was laying on. Knot around it tied, stuffed it into my pack. I pick up the various hiking equipment, and shove it in my backpack with no particular organization. Now just left with the tent, so I kick down the two poles holding each end up. I promptly fold them up and put them in the main pocket. I bend down and pull the four spikes in the ground out and toss them in with the poles. The cover for the tent is all that is left, it gets scooped up and folded, put in the pack.

You know, it is kind of cold this morning. I reach in my pack and grab out my pair of fingerless black gloves. I pull up the collar on my black, purple and grey plaid long sleeve overshirt, and then button it up. My ankle socks have slipped down a bit, so I bend down, slide up my faded black cargo jeans and pull them back up. I toss my huge-ass pack on my back, and head out.

Alright. Now, where is the trail?

_Hmm._

…

Shit. Shitshitshit. It's been an hour and I still can't find the trail! It was only like 100 yards North from my campsite! I think? Yeah!

I don't want to jinx it and say I'm lost, but, I'm lost.

It's ok, just relax. I need to simply find a high point, like a hill, and then I can see where I am! Yeah! Hell, I would kill for a GPS right now. Need to find high ground.

Onwards!

I set a brisk pace in no particular direction. Before long I get to a rocky area, shoots right above the trees. Too perfect, just need to climb up this thing.

I slip my pack off and start my climb to the top. I fall a few times on smaller rocks, but I make it to the top within a few minutes.

Yeah buddy! Now, where the am I? I peek over the rock face to see something I did not expect.

I'm not even _in_ the mountains! The hell is this crap? I _know_ I didn't walk that far! Fuck me. Maybe there is a trail somewhere, though.

Hmm.

Ah-ha! A clearing a few hundred yards that-a-way! An old dirt road by the looks of it. I slide down the rock edge back down to my pack, and heave it onto my back.

…

A short trek later I come up on the trail. Looks old.

Let's see, left or right?

Ei-nie-mean-ie-mi-ney-mo-catch-a-tiger-by–the-toe-if-he-holl-ers-let-him-go!

Right it is. I set pace down the shabby old dirty road. Hopefully I'm not just going deeper into this forest…

…

You know what? I think I went the wrong way. It's getting late and I'm still here. Shit, my parents are probably worried sick. I told them I'd be home around lunch, and here it is five or six and I'm still in this damn forest. I hope I see something here soon. I would _really_ love to stop walking, but I need to get home.

…

Night time.

Night time, in a nearly pitch black forest. I need my flashlight. I kneel down, unzip my pack, and pull out my Surefire flashlight.

It is going to be a long night.

Continuing forward, no sign of anything. It is eerily quiet, the only sound I can make out is the light treading of my boots on the dirt. No wind, no leaves getting blown around, no critters.

Have you ever had that feeling of being utterly alone? The deep feeling that you're the last person on this planet? Yeah. I _need_ to get out of here.

…

Another 30 minutes, and I'm still going down this beat up path with no sign of anyone, or _anything_.

_**Snap**_

I stop.

That was _not_ me.

I spin around to where the sound came from. A tree.

With some sort of dark mass behind it.

I've got a bad feeling about this.

I slowly pull my flashlight up to it. _Please be a deer or something…_

It stops moving, and turns around. I'm greeted by two bright yellow eyes, and a nice set of incisors.

A _bear_. And it looks hungry. Just my _fucking_ luck.

It slowly starts to walk towards me.

Gun! Where is my gun!

I sling my backpack off, and unzip the zipper.

Shitshitshitshitshiiiiiiit- there it is!

I toss my pack to the side, and unholster the pistol.

Safety off, pull back the slide.

I line up the sights,

_**BAM!**_

The bear backs off slightly, and rubs its arm. It glances back up at me and continues forward.

_**Really.**_

Bitch, I still have 7 rounds left.

_**BAM-BAM-BAM!**_

_**BAM-BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

It falls to the ground with a muffled thud.

That was _way _to close. I'll keep this on-hand for now. I load up another mag, flip the safety back on, and holster the gun back in its case. I pull my shirt up, loop the cases strap on my belt and pull my shirt back over my belt. I zip up my bag, and sling it on my back.

Anyways…

…

Not even 5 minutes ago that bear attacked me, and I think something might be following me. I swear I'm hearing a set or two of footsteps follow me, but when I stop they do. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

Well, I'll find out. I point the flashlight to the ground, looking for some twigs. I find a few and flip off my light. I scatter them around just behind me, and then flip my light back on. If anyone is following me now, I'll know with a nice snapping sound when whatever it is walks over my twigs.

…

I get about 15 feet away, nothing.

20 feet, still nothing.

25 feet.

Maybe I was ju-

_**Snap!**_

Gotcha.

I flip around and unholster my pistol. Safety off, slide back.

A long pause.

Nothing.

I point my flashlight back to where the twigs were. I could see they had been stepped in, but nothing was there.

Whatever is following me is pretty smart.

I turn back around.

Maybe 20 feet away, there is a dark black mass. Before I even get time to take aim a bright flash of light emanates out from the upper half. I take a flying leap to the side, but it manages to graze my left arm.

I get a _pleasant _jolt of energy sent throughout my body.

Muscle spasms, and my arm locks up. I drop the flashlight.

Shit!

I still have the pistol on my right, I point down to where that _thing_ was.

It is gone.

This is not good. This is not fucking good. This is like _the_ _hills have eyes_ or something!

I franticly turn looking for where this thing went, not down either side of the path. Where ever it went, it went in the woods.

If I let it go it'll probably keep stalking me. I need to end this.

Suddenly, the black mass is back.

And suddenly, my pistol.

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM-BAM!**_

No effect.

Four more rounds, nothing.

It fires off another shot. But this time, I'm not so lucky. It hits me square in the chest.

My whole body freezes up. It walks up above me, the shadow blocking any light the moon could give through the dense tree line.

Everything gets blurry, and fades to black.

**Dun dun dunnn!** **R&R**

**Chapter 2 coming… sometime. Soon, I hope.**

**I need to work on chapter 6 for Mass Effected too, soo…**


End file.
